familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1890
Year 1890 (MDCCCXC) was a common year starting on Wednesday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Monday of the Julian calendar). Events of 1890 : Nellie Bly, 1890.]] January - March * January 1 **The Kingdom of Italy establishes Eritrea as its colony in northeast Africa. **In Michigan, the wooden steamer Mackinaw burned in a fire on the Black River. "Full List of Thunder Bay Region Shipwrecks" (by name), MSU Sea Grant Extension, Northeast District, Michigan State University, 2000, webpage: MSUE-TB-wrecks. * January 2 **Steamship Persia wrecked off Corsica: 130 lives lost. "List of shipwrecks of 1866-1911" (timeline), webpage: TBD. **Alice Sanger becomes the first female staffer in the White House. * January 25 **United Mine Workers of America is founded. **Nellie Bly completes her round-the-world journey in 72 days. : Forth Bridge is opened.]] * February 17 - British steamship Duburg wrecked in China Sea: 400 lives lost. * March 1 **British steamship Quetia foundered in Lorres Straits; 124 lives lost. **March 1 - Léon Bourgeois succeeds Ernest Constans as French Minister of the Interior. * March 4 - The longest bridge in Britain, the Forth Bridge (1,710 ft) in Scotland, is opened. * March 20 - Wilhelm II of Germany fires Otto von Bismarck. * March 27 - A tornado strikes Louisville, killing 76 people and injuring 200. * March 28 - Washington State University is founded in Pullman. April - June : Cleveland Arcade.]] * May 12 - The first ever official County Championship cricket match begins in Bristol. Yorkshire beats Gloucestershire by eight wickets. * May 31 - The 5-story skylight Arcade opens in Cleveland. * June 1 - The United States Census Bureau begins using Herman Hollerith's tabulating machine to count census returns. * June 12 - In Michigan, the wooden steamer Ryan was lost near Thunder Bay Island. : Vincent van Gogh.]] July - September * July 1 - Britain receives Zanzibar from Germany in exchange for Heligoland. * July 2 - The Sherman Anti-Trust Act and Sherman Silver Purchase Act become United States law. * July 3 - Idaho is admitted as the 43rd U.S. State. * July 10 - Wyoming is admitted as the 44th U.S. State. * July 27 - Vincent van Gogh shoots himself in the stomach and dies two days later. * July - Politics of Japan - first general election for the House of Representatives of Japan. * August 6 - At Auburn Prison in New York, William Kemmler becomes the first prisoner to be executed in the electric chair. * September 19 - Turkish frigate Ertogrul foundered off Japan: 540 lives lost. October - December center opens near the Big Ben clock tower.]] : Wounded Knee.]] * October 8 - First flight of Clement Ader's airplane "Eole" In Satory, France. In Greek mythology, Aeolus is the god of the winds. * October 11 - In Washington, the Daughters of the American Revolution is founded. * October 13 **In Michigan, the schooner J.F. Warner is lost at Thunder Bay. **The Delta Chi Fraternity is founded by 11 law students at Cornell University in Ithaca. * November 23 - King William III of the Netherlands dies without a male heir, and his daughter Princess Wilhelmina becomes Queen, causing Luxembourg (who required a male heir) to declare independence. * November 29 **The Meiji Constitution goes into effect in Japan and the first Diet convenes. **In West Point, the United States Navy defeats the United States Army 24 to 0 in the first Army-Navy football game. *November - Scotland Yard, headquarters of the Metropolitan Police Service, moves to a building on London's Victoria Embankment, as the New Scotland Yard. * December 27 - British steamship Shanghai burned in China Sea: 101 lives lost. * December 29 - Battle at Wounded Knee: the US 7th Cavalry Regiment tries to disarm camp & shooting starts: 153 Lakota Sioux and 25 troops are killed; about 150 flee the scene (see Wounded Knee Massacre). Undated * The corrugated cardboard box is invented by Robert Gair, a Brooklyn printer who developed production of paper-board boxes in 1879. * U.S. Census - Herman Hollerith devises a method using punch cards (like Jacquard's loom) to tabulate census data by machine. (see also History of computing hardware). Hollerith's company eventually becomes IBM. * Prosecution of Edward King, Anglican bishop of Lincoln for using ritualistic practices ends. * The United States city of Boise drills the first geothermal well. * Brown Trout introduced into the upper Firehole River in Yellowstone National Park Image:Corrugated Cardboard.JPG| Corrugated boxes Image:Hollerith.jpg| Herman Hollerith Image:Puhagan geothermal plant.jpg| Geothermal power Births January - June * January 1 - Anton Melik, Slovenian geographer (d. 1966) * January 4 - Victor Lustig, Bohemian-born con artist (d. 1947) * January 9 **Kurt Tucholsky, German-born journalist and satirist (d. 1935) **Karel Čapek, Czech writer (d. 1938) * January 19 - Élise Rivet, French Roman Catholic nun and war heroine (d. 1945) * January 22 - Fred M. Vinson, Chief Justice of the United States (d. 1953) * January 28 - Robert Stroud, Studied birds while serving time in prison (d. 1963) * February 10 - Boris Pasternak, Russian writer, Nobel Prize laureate (declined) (died 1960) * February 14 - Nina Hamnett, Welsh artist (died 1956) * February 17 - Ronald Fisher, English biologist (died 1962) * February 18 - Adolphe Menjou, American actor (died 1963) * February 24 - Marjorie Main, American actress (died 1975) * February 25 - Dame Myra Hess, English pianist (died 1965) * February 27 - Freddie Keppard, American jazz musician (died 1933) * March 3 - Norman Bethune, Canadian doctor and humanitarian (died 1939) * March 9 - (new style) Vyacheslav Molotov, Soviet politician (died 1986) * March 11 - Vannevar Bush, American engineer, inventor, and politician (died 1974) * March 20 **Beniamino Gigli, Italian tenor (died 1957) **Lauritz Melchior, Danish-American tenor (died 1973) * March 28 - Paul Whiteman, American bandleader (died 1967) * March 31 - William Lawrence Bragg, English physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (died 1971) * April 6 - Anthony Fokker, Dutch aircraft manufacturer (died 1939) * April 7 - Marjory Stoneman Douglas, American conservationist and writer (died 1998) * April 11 - Donna Rachele Mussolini, Italian, wife of Benito Mussolini (died 1979) * April 16 - Fred Root, English cricketer (d. 1954) * April 20 - Maurice Duplessis, premier of Québec, known as "Le Chef" (d. 1959) * May 4 - Franklin Carmichael, Canadian artist (died 1945) * May 10 - Alfred Jodl, German general (died 1946) * May 11 - Woodall Rodgers, mayor of Dallas (died 1961) * May 15 - Katherine Anne Porter, American author (died 1980) * May 19 - Ho Chi Minh, Prime minister/president of North Vietnam (died 1969) * May 23 - Herbert Marshall, English actor (died 1966) * June 6 - Ted Lewis, American jazz musician and entertainer (died 1971) * June 16 - Stan Laurel, British actor (died 1965) * June 26 - Jeanne Eagels, American actress (died 1929) July - December * July 18 - Frank Forde, Australian Prime Minister (died 1983) * July 22 - Rose Fitzgerald Kennedy, American philanthropist and matriarch of the Kennedy family (died 1995) * August 4 - Erich Weinert, German writer, Communist, and member of the KPD. (died 1953) * August 5 - Erich Kleiber, Austrian conductor (died 1956) * August 15 - Jacques Ibert, French composer (died 1962) * August 15 - Elizabeth Bolden, formerly world's oldest living person (died 2006) * August 18 - Walther Funk, German Nazi politician (died 1960) * August 20 - Howard Phillips Lovecraft, American writer (died 1937) * August 24 - Duke Kahanamoku, American swimmer (died 1968) * September 10 - Elsa Schiaparelli, French couturiere (died 1973) * September 15 - Agatha Christie, English writer (died 1976) * September 15 - Frank Martin, Swiss composer (died 1974) * September 20 - Jelly Roll Morton, American jazz pianist, composer, and bandleader (died 1941) * October 2 - Groucho Marx, American comedian (died 1977) * October 8 - Eddie Rickenbacker, American WWI fighter pilot (died 1973) * October 13 - Conrad Richter, American novelist and short story writer (d. 1968) * October 14 - Dwight David Eisenhower, U.S. general and President of the United States (died 1969) * October 16 - Michael Collins, Irish patriot (died 1922) * October 16 - Paul Strand, American photographer (died 1976) * October 17 - Roy Kilner, English cricketer (died 1928) * November 20 - Leon Cadore, American baseball pitcher (died 1968) * November 22 - Charles de Gaulle, President of France (died 1970) * November 23 - El Lissitzky, Russian artist and architect (died 1941) * December 5 - David Bomberg, English painter (died 1957) * December 8 - Bohuslav Martinů, Czech composer (died 1959) * December 11 - Carlos Gardel, Argentine tango singer (died 1935) * December 20 - Jaroslav Heyrovský, Czech chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (died 1967) * December 21 - Hermann Joseph Muller, American geneticist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (died 1967) * December 26 - Uncle Charlie Osborne, Appalachian fiddler (died 1992) * December 30 - Lanoe Hawker, British fighter pilot (died 1916) *''date unknown'' ** Bechara El Khoury, President of Lebanon (died 1964) **Taixu, Chinese Buddhist who advocated reform in Buddhist beliefs (d. 1947) : See also 1890 births. Deaths January - June *January 18 - King Amadeus I of Spain (born 1845) *February 22 **John Jacob Astor III, American businessman (born 1822) **Carl Heinrich Bloch, Danish painter (born 1834) *March 3 - Innocenzo da Berzo, Capuchin friar (born 1844) *March 7 - Karl Rudolf Friedenthal, Prussian statesman (born 1827) *March 9 - Sir Mangaldas Nathubhoy, politician (born 1832) *April 1 - David Wilber, American politician (born 1820) *April 11 - Joseph Carey Merrick (Elephant Man), English oddity (born 1862) *June 24 - Subba Row, Theosophist (born 1856) *June 30 - Samuel Parkman Tuckerman, American composer (born 1819) July - December *July 9 - Clinton B. Fisk, American philanthropist and temperance activist (born 1828) *July 15 - Gottfried Keller, Swiss writer (born 1819) *July 29 - Vincent van Gogh, Dutch painter (born 1853) *August 11 - John Henry Newman, English Roman Catholic Cardinal (born 1801) *October 4 - Catherine Booth, the Mother of The Salvation Army (born 1829) *October 26 - Carlo Collodi, Italian writer (born 1826) *November 3 - Ulrich Ochsenbein, member of the Swiss Federal Council (born 1811) *November 8 - César Franck, Belgian composer and organist (born 1822) *November 11 - Charles-Marie David de Mayréna, king of Sedang *November 23 - King William III of the Netherlands (born 1817) *November 24 - August Belmont, Prussian-born financier (born 1816) *December 15 - Sitting Bull, Native American chief, (born c. 1831) *December 21 - Johanne Luise Heiberg, Danish actress (born 1812) *December 26 - Heinrich Schliemann, German archaeologist (born 1822) *''date unknown'' - Comanche, the horse that was the sole survivor of Custer's cavalry at the Battle of Little Bighorn. : See also 1890 deaths. References